Believe
by derppigeon
Summary: Sorry for the misconception that this is a TV show - it's not. I didn't have anywhere else to put it. It's UKISS fan fiction. Kiseop and Kevin. Based on a scene in the Believe Music video. One-shot. PWP


There was something about Kiseop that Kevin had never really paid much mind to. Maybe he was just tired of ignoring that he had something so… _unique _about him. Watching him sing, hearing his voice sounding as angelic as his looks… it stirred something inside Kevin he never knew was there.

"Hyung, can you try not to space out for five minutes, please? We're about to start shooting again and you have no idea what we're supposed to do."

"Shut up, you brat. I'm just not feeling well."

"What's got your panties in a knot? We're re-doing the bedroom scenes. If you were paying attention you'd know that it's because there aren't enough angles for the video and the director wants more. If you weren't in your own world of fairies and butterflies and Eli's cock you would know this."

God, if Dongho wasn't the maknae or so fucking fast, Kevin would have strangled him until he was crying… why did everyone assume Kevin was infatuated with Eli? He was too much of a spaz for him. He wanted someone more reserved and quiet, but still outgoing and adorable.

_Someone like Kiseop?_

_You can shut the fuck up. _

The stupid voice in Kevin's mind was just as annoying as Shin Dongho.

"Get to your place, Kevin. We're going to film you and Kiseop's scenes first since there are two of you in it," Soohyun directed, his hand on Kevin's back as he gently guided him to his spot. At least their leader wasn't as big of a jerk as their maknae.

"Let's hurry and get this over with… I'm starving…" Kiseop said with a smirk so that only Kevin could hear as he walked past to take his position behind the glass panels. Something in that made Kevin shiver and pressure rise between his legs. Was it that smirk? Was it his tone? Whatever the fuck it was it made Kevin almost forget that everyone was around and kiss Kiseop right there.

_What the fuck are you thinking, Kevin? _

_You like his ass, don't deny it. You want to fuck him until next week._

_I asked you to please shut the fuck up or can you not hear me?_

_You're really arguing with yourself, Kevin?_

He tried his best to keep his composure while he was at least on camera, using his conflicting emotion about why the hell his body was reacting now to Kiseop slowly running his hand up his chest.

And then it crashed when Kiseop turned his attention to Kevin while filming. Something shot through Kevin that was more electric than lightening and hotter than anything he could imagine. He bolted to the dressing room as soon as the director cut their parts and deemed them good enough.

He couldn't get to be alone fast enough, bumping past people like he didn't even see them until he closed the door behind him and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Where the fuck is this coming from…?"

He didn't bother to ponder the answer as he quickly undid his belt, ripping his pants down as he collapsed onto the couch. He stroked himself briefly through his underwear, gasping at the sensation, finally feeling some sort of relief. He quickly added the last bit of fabric to his pants and relaxed back, his hand leisurely wrapping around his cock.

His mind instantly went to Kiseop, watching as he undressed slowly, his hips swaying, Kevin's hand moved just the right way, squeezing tighter as he ran his thumb over his tip. A low growl rumbled over his chest as he arched his back, eyes falling closed. Kiseop was climbing onto Kevin's lap now, the fantasy almost too fucking real.

Was he really that turned on?

"Kevin… are you okay. You rushed… oh… s-sorry…"

"K-Kiseop…" Kevin didn't even know he was there as he pumped his hand faster, his fantasy Kiseop's mouth sucking tightly around him.

"Y-Yes…?"

Kevin nearly screamed when he realized Kiseop was there, a blush spreading deep across his face. It should have been a buzz kill but seeing him in front of him only made Kevin's cock twitch with desire.

"You're thinking about me while you…"

Kevin felt frozen but nodded despite trying to stop his body from moving. But Kiseop's grin showed that he didn't mind at all that Kevin was thinking about ravishing the thin pretty boy silly before forcing him on his stomach and drilling him through the couch.

"Hmmm, what should I do for you…"

Kiseop slowly pushed Kevin's hand away, replacing it with his own, and settled on Kevin's knees. "I could jack you off until you moan my name… or I could use my mouth… or I could –"

"Since when did you talk like this?"

"Since I knew you were thinking about me with your dick."

"Fuck you, Kiseop."

"Let's save that for when we get back to your place…"

Kevin had no response but to let out a guttural moan, his hips jerking up. Fuck he didn't want Kiseop to have so much power over him but god damn it if he weren't so fucking gorgeous and tempting, he would never have been in this situation.

"You better get your mouth around my cock before I make you."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a threat. Suck me dry or I'll fuck you until you can't walk."

The smirk on Kiseop's face as he slipped off Kevin's lap should have made him slap it off and send him on his way. But there was no way he could stop him now with the way he was licking his lips and eyeing Kevin's cock like it was a lollipop. He let the red head spread his legs and settle between them like it was the only place he belonged.

Kevin was just about to yell at him to move faster, that they didn't have time, taking the breath to speak when suddenly he was being sucked into the hot, wet, vacuum of Kiseop's mouth, his cheeks hollowed so much that his cheekbones looked sharper.

"F-Fuck…" Kevin managed as he ran his fingers through the perfectly tousled locks and his head lolling back. This was so much better than thinking about Kiseop in this position, moaning around him like the greatest thing he'd ever put in his mouth was Kevin's swollen dick…

When Kevin looked down and saw that Kiseop had him deep in his throat, he moaned. When Kiseop swallowed around him, the only sound that came out of him was between a whine and a whimper before he choked out "god… d-damn… I'm gonna…"

Kiseop swallowed again and Kevin shuttered violently, releasing harder than he had since his drunken night with Eli (which Eli didn't remember, much to Kevin's happiness). Kiseop hummed happily and licked him clean like a puppy with peanut butter on a chew toy.

"Told you I was hungry…"

"You really just tread into dangerous territory, Kiseop… I'm going to take advantage of your willingness now."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."


End file.
